1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disk apparatus that plays back information stored in a disk. More particularly, it relates to a disk apparatus that can be used with being mounted in a moving object, such as a motor vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
A related art disk apparatus as disclosed in patent reference 1 moves a stocker that stocks a disk therein upward or downward by virtue of rotation operations so as to place the disk at a predetermined vertical position.
[Patent reference 1] JP,10-064160,A (see paragraphs 0021 and 0022 and FIG. 1)
Although the related art disk apparatus has a stocker moving mechanism for moving the stocker that stocks a disk therein upward or downward by virtue of some rotary movements so as to place the disk at a predetermined vertical position, the above-mentioned patent reference 1 does not disclose any way of achieving the downsizing of the disk apparatus. That is, a problem with the related art disk apparatus is that no way of achieving the downsizing of the disk apparatus is made.